


宇智波与千手在海关不得不说的故事

by Shisuitachi



Category: Naruto, 扉泉 - Fandom, 柱斑 - Fandom, 止鼬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 扉泉 - Freeform, 柱斑 - Freeform, 止鼬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuitachi/pseuds/Shisuitachi





	宇智波与千手在海关不得不说的故事

木叶国陆上海关的站口总是排着很长的车队。近年来木叶和邻国交好，特别是与沙之国的友好贸易协定吸引来了很多去沙之国购物的人。比如一辆有着漂亮流线型黑车里的两个宇智波。  
一只戴着黑色手套的手搭在方向盘上，指尖有一搭没一搭的敲着方向盘的圆环。  
"哥今天太阳好毒啊。"坐在副驾驶的宇智波泉奈嘟嘴抱怨道，他撩起都快黏在后颈上的小辫子散热。  
宇智波斑向上掀起墨镜，又把已经很低的空调温度调了几度，伸手把弟弟座位的遮阳板压下来，替泉奈挡点阳光。  
在龟速向前挪的情况下，大约等了半个多小时，他们的车终于进了岗亭。斑把他和泉奈的护照递给了门口的警官，警官翻看了几页递给了小房子里的另一个人。  
迟迟没有等到归还护照的宇智波斑摘下墨镜偏头看进窗子里，却见两个警官走出来。宇智波泉奈瞥了一眼警官，脸色立刻不好了：“千手扉间怎么又是你！”  
“打开应急灯，你们两个跟我走一趟。” 千手扉间抱着手臂俯视他们，腰上挂着一把枪，电击棒和手铐。  
“凭什么！我们是合法入境！”泉奈表示不服。  
“就凭你们两在海关黑名单上好多次。”  
斑斜了一眼千手扉间，顺顺泉奈的毛，挂行驶档一只手操纵方向盘驶进关卡旁边玻璃大楼的停车场里，跟泉奈下了车。跟过去的扉间对斑说进楼第二个房间去处理，然后斑让泉奈在这里等他，进了大楼。  
“死白毛你故意为难我哥。”说完一拳捶在扉间肚子上，打的扉间矮身捂了下肚子。突然扉间一个擒拿将泉奈压趴在黑车上，扭过他的双手拷上手铐。旁边的警官只是默默吹了声口哨留给泉奈一个自求多福的暧昧眼神走回小房子继续工作去了。将泉奈推搡着也进了大楼，扉间拽着他进了间房间锁上门。泉奈身穿的短袖高领因为奋力挣扎而向一边倾斜，露出一边圆润的肩头，扉间瞬间觉得嗓子有点干燥。他面无表情的扯过泉奈的手臂，打开手铐。趁机想要脱身的泉奈手肘猛的后击，然而还是打不过练过搏击的扉间，让扉间抓住了空隙将他的手臂绕过椅子重新拷在了椅子后背的铁杆上。  
“你这是非法拘禁！”泉奈怒气冲冲的瞪视扉间。  
“就凭你今天两次袭警我就可以对你这么做了。”扉间转到泉奈对面坐下，“你们这次出国一个多月你跟我说你们只是去购物鬼才信。” 也让他禁欲了一个多月。扉间默默心想。  
“哼，就凭你这智商我懒的解释。”泉奈扭头表示不屑。  
“不解释是吧，我今天非让你哭着求解释。”扉间推开椅子，走去房间角落的一个箱子，翻捡着东西。等泉奈看清楚他手里拿出的按摩棒脸色一白，嘴上还是不退让：“千手变态，你居然放这些东西在这里。”  
呵呵，扉间不跟他多费口舌，扫开一桌子的文件，就着泉奈双手还反绑在椅子后的姿势将他双腿抱起来放在桌上。泉奈剧烈挣扎起来，扉间抽出腰间的电击棒调到最低档一触碰泉奈露出一截的腰，惹的泉奈唔的一声一个激颤软下了身。  
长裤被扒下丢在地上，双腿被迫打开，泉奈感到右脚脚踝上多了一圈冰冷的金属。咔哒的声响，扉间把他的右脚拷在桌腿上。这个姿势让泉奈非常难受，腰悬空在椅子和桌子之间，右腿使不上力，只有左腿屈起来撑在桌上。暴露在空气外的穴口因为受冷刺激而一张一缩，泉奈转过头看着扉间在仔细的给按摩棒涂润滑油。这个漫长而安静的过程让泉奈觉得更加难受，于是把气全都撒在扉间身上:"死白毛！变态！唔！唔唔！" 怕外面的人听到，扉间不得不暂停润滑的过程，从箱子拿出一个口球塞进泉奈嘴里固定住。  
终于抹完按摩棒，扉间沾了点润滑油在一只手上，然后轻轻按压小穴周围。等穴口微微张开一点后，扉间伸进一个手指，在穴道浅处转圈，让润滑油均匀融化的在小穴里。被口塞堵住嘴，又因这个动作的刺激让泉奈鼻息粗重起来。  
看泉奈适应的差不多了，扉间把按摩棒一点点挤入他的后庭。“嗯唔！”一个多月没做让泉奈更敏感，大腿根部颤抖起来。在按摩棒全部没入小穴后，扉间一下的抽出按摩棒又猛的戳进去，痛的泉奈扬起白皙的脖子，喉结上下滑动。  
“唔唔唔唔！！”扉间打开按摩棒调到最高档，四周都是凸起的按摩棒在泉奈身体里疯狂转动，生理盐水不自觉的从泉奈眼角滑下。扉间轻轻拭去泉奈的泪水，两只手指拨弄起被口水沾湿的口球让口球在泉奈唇间滚动。“你现在说不说你跟斑到底去干什么了？”扉间抚摸着泉奈不断抖动的大腿问。  
不知道是在回答还是不清醒，泉奈摇着头，小辫子垂在椅背前随着主人摆动而摆动。  
扉间冷笑一声，握住按摩棒的手柄向着上下左右刁钻角度连戳下去，另一只手解下泉奈嘴里的口球。“不...不要....啊.....”刚被解放的嘴忍不住泄露出呻吟。体内的疯狂转动的欲望快要把泉奈逼疯了，他转头背对着扉间，默默咬牙承受着。  
捏着泉奈下巴将他的脸转过来，扉间看着那双噙着水光的眼睛，眼角飞起了红色，凑上去在眉间落下一个吻。他抽出按摩棒，将自己的欲望送进了湿热泥泞的小穴。泉奈撑不住，腰一个下沉，被扉间温热的手搂住。他用另一只手抬起泉奈的左腿架在臂弯里，猛烈抽插起来。泉奈现在浑身上下都没有着力点了，只能将自己全身交在扉间手上。“啊.....受不了了....呜.......”  
九浅一深几个回合后，一股滚烫的热流击打在内壁，惹的泉奈紧缩了穴口。  
就在泉奈以为松了一口气的时候，他惊恐的感觉还深埋在体内的柱体似乎又有点抬头的迹象。不过扉间退了出去，拿起刚才的按摩棒又再一次送进泉奈身体里。“千手...混...混蛋!”泉奈意识到扉间没有想让他休息的意思。  
“谁知道你有没有去国外勾搭谁。”将泉奈的短袖上衣推到锁骨以上，一对红红的乳珠暴露在空气中。扉间捏玩起这对可怜颤抖的乳珠起来，慢慢旋转起按摩棒，“我说过今天一定要你哭着求解释。”  
按摩棒上的凸起每次碾压过紧紧绞住棒身的肠壁都让泉奈一阵激灵。 “哈...死白毛你...哈....吃醋了”泉奈喘息着嘲讽道。扉间不答话，只是坏心眼的缓慢又重重的斜着角度旋转按摩棒，让这个东西进的更深。泉奈觉得这样缓慢的旋转简直是最可怕的折磨。  
终于在按摩棒反复碾压震动着那一点之后，泉奈小声抽泣起来。扉间停止了手上的动作，叹了一口气，取下泉奈右脚的铐子，将两条修长的腿搭在肩上，开始最后一轮的冲刺。又射了一轮后，扉间解开泉奈双手，将身形比他小一些的泉奈抱进怀里。  
这里没有浴室，于是扉间拿出一个塞子，想了一下又取出两个小球塞进泉奈身体，拿塞子堵住要滴落下来的浊白液体。  
“哼，死白毛没花样了？我就不说。”泉奈在他怀里咬牙切齿。  
扉间再次叹了口气：“这里没有浴室，你先含着吧。你非要作死的话一会儿回去我帮♂你♂洗。”

房间另一边的宇智波斑和千手柱间正面对面坐着，气氛友好，并不知道隔壁房间弟弟们的激烈行为。

柱间把身体前倾，握住斑戴着手套的手：“斑斑你这一出走就是一个多月我想死你了 Q.Q”斑嫌弃的想抽回手，结果柱间力气意外很大，于是斑就维持着这么一个尴尬的姿势。

斑和泉奈本来是去给带土收拾烂摊子的，这已经是第N次去给这个贤二解决麻烦了，顺便收拾下带土。作为宇智波集团的继承人带土被老祖宗丢出木叶美其名曰历练。每次这样其实真正帮带土收拾烂摊子只用了几天，剩下的一个月带土和他的白发男友带着他们在国外各城市海滩乐园玩儿了一圈，扫荡了好几条购物街之后终于乐不思蜀的两人想起了回木叶。

啊，应该把卡卡西从国外领事馆调回木叶工作，这样带土就会一起回来，斑斑就不用每隔那么几个月就出走了。不知不觉天然黑了的柱间大人。

“斑斑你要补偿我，这一个月我想你想的不吃不喝，人都瘦了好多。Q.Q”从来都打直球的某位高权重的人打滚求抱抱。

“哼。”斑看着眼前耍无奈的某人，歪头用自由的那只手撑着脸，“护照还来。”

求抱抱不成的某人消沉的长起蘑菇，拿起电话让门外的警官把两本护照送进来。送护照进来的警官看着自家国家最高领导人握着前面这个穿着西装帅气的黑长炸男人的手，捂住眼睛退出了房间，好心的关上门。#虽然习以为常但是每次都是以不同方式被闪瞎眼睛#

拿回护照的斑翻了翻小本子确认没什么乱戳的章之后很满意。上次他护照上就被贴了个Q版柱间大头贴，害得他因为这个头像没出的了关，没有等来救星的贤二被一个名叫迪达拉的炸弹专家追的满世界跑。

用嘴咬住黑手套下端，斑叼着手套从手腕处脱了下来。修长的手指拎住柱间的领带把人一下拉来自己面前，近到两人都能相互感受到对方的气息。

“现在来好好补♂偿。”

此刻海关外一百米的一辆白色宝马上，梳着马尾的黑发青年看了看车屏幕上的时间：“老祖宗他们怎么还不出来。” 他旁边的卷毛青年咳了一声说，每次老祖宗回来都要跟柱间总理和扉间警官叙好长时间的旧♂。所以小鼬我们还是先去吃丸子吧，其实老祖宗他们完全不用我们来接的。  
就是，佐助和鸣人还等我们回家吃饭，宇智波鼬表示赞同。于是白车车灯亮起来，调了个头就走了。  
今天的木叶国依旧很和谐呢。


End file.
